What You Want Me To Be
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Going out for the evening, for her and her sister's birthday, Buttercup doubts herself and her own security in who and what she is, and what it means ultimately for her relationship with Robin. Will it play out, her just being herself, or is society right in it's attempts to mold her into a prissy-frilly girl who does as shes told to do? Robercup Yuri F/F Some violence and horror.


_(This story is kinda all over the place, I understand that completely. There was just a bunch I wanted to write and decided to mesh it all together. So, sorry it appears cluttered, but I hope you enjoy it)._

 **BUTTERCUP POV:**

"Thanks professor" I say silently to myself, with appreciation.

Standing at the mirror, fixing my hand-grenade cuff-links, I look over myself and at the deep green suit the professor has made specially for me. A yellow rose is clipped to my left breast and I smack upon my wrists some cologne that dad had kept deep in his own dresser, from when he had dated Sedusa. I smile, satisfied and content with my image, however, a series of condescending snickering flicks a switch and I spin around, snapping.

"Why don't you guys just shut your traps?"

"Why on earth are you dressed up like that?" chuckles Blossom, done up in her typical white laced, frilly dress, identical to Bubbles, aside from the baby pink hue. Puke.

"'Cus I feel like it. What's it to you anyways?"

Bubbles, that friggin' baby, checks her pig tails in the dresser mirror "Don't you wanna wear a dress and look cute?"

"No, I wanna wear what I wanna wear. Maybe I don't like being stuck in the stupid standard uniform dress all the time"

"You never said anything before about you disliking it before" protests the egghead, a little defensively. "How would've we known you were uncomfortable?"

Are they ACTING thick? Of course I couldn't have said anything.

"GIRLS!" calls the professor from downstairs. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY!"

* * *

In the car, there is a heck of a lot of talking. We'd decided to go in the Snyder's Rover, as our families had become very close as of late. In the back two seats, Robin and I are sitting together. She's wearing a simple knee length lime green dress and a bead necklace. Looking over at her, I feel my heart start to flutter and my tummy doing that annoying fuzzy, warm squeezing thing. I can smell her apple scented shampoo and notice her cheeks turned a deep crimson, as she reaches to hold my hand.

 _"How's it going, Romeo?"_

I grimace and frown, hearing the nerd mock me telepathically. She, Bubbles and the professor are in the center of the huge vehicle, and the scientist, caught amidst deep conversation with Mr and Mrs Snyder in the front, is nonethewiser to the teasing occurring between us.

 _"How about I smack that stupid grin right off your face, egghead?"_ I shoot back, menacingly.

 _"I'm not smiling"_

 _"Yes, you are. I can **feel** it"_

 _"Not"_ she retorts, indeed grinning, and all the more at the playful banter.

My eye twitches, annoyed, and I can see out of the corner that Robin is looking at me, concerned, as I'm suffering from the mental game play with my sister. _"Are"_

 _"Not"_

 _"Are"_

 _"Not"_

"Butterpup, are you okay?" I hear Robin say quietly, a hand on my shoulder.

A series of chuckles results from the seat in from of us, no doubt from the affectionate title (that's no typo, 'Butterpup'. I'll tell you about that another day). It's taking everything within me to not kick the back of their seats or scream for them to shut up. Any scenario would result in me getting scolded and the other two just appearing as sweet, innocent little angels. Those jerks. Taking a deep breath and sighing, I reply.

"I'm... okay"

Robin's starting to come to terms with some of me and my sisters's super powers , having been introduced recently to telepathy and I was worried that revelation had startled and frightened her to some degree. Naively, thinking, she takes a hold of the my head and places our foreheads together with a minor bump. Ow.

"Err... what're you doing?" I query, confused and a little agitated.

"I'm... trying to transfer my thoughts to you" she says, probably acknowledging how foolish she sounded.

Her precious face squeezes with fixated concentration, giving all her might into something she'd never accomplish. All the while, my siblings have gone quiet and I know they're intently listening to us, despite them being so quiet.

"I'm not some mind reader..." I inform humorously, trying not to make my crush feel anymore stupid.

Sighing, Robin lets go of me and turns to look at the floor, straightening her dress a little. "I know..."

Despite the moment having been odd, I thought it was cute how Robin wanted to be in on what was bothering me and instantly gathered I had been fighting with her sisters telepathically. Smiling, I take the innocent girl's hand in mine.

 _"Thanks for trying, Robin"_

She curves her lips into a sad smile and, again, squeezes her face intensely, shaking a little in her seat. Nervously, she opens an eye, only to see me looking at her with intrigue and some puzzlement. A little cross, Robin pouts and I chuckle sweetly at my crush's attempts to communicate telepathically with me with 0 results.

* * *

 **ROBIN POV:**

The pizzeria is buzzing. Pleasantly and lively: not too loud, not too quiet. Balloons, with the number 6, and some colourful paper strips from party poppers decorate our booth. It was generally regarded as a place that a parent tolerated, rather than enjoyed, for obvious reasons. Even I knew that. Their only satisfaction was found in watching their kids enjoy themselves, the place was close by and convenient for birthdays, like it was today for the superheroes. After our orders were made, we dashed off to the ball-pit and climbing area. A mini Wacky Warehouse.

I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Sliding down into the ball-pit, leaping around in the trampoline area and climbing up the ropes where some of the big kids were.

Out of nowhere, I feel a harsh pain against my ear and one of the balls from the pit rolls away.

"Ouch!"

From the side, I can see a few boys harshly cackling at me and they proceed to throw more. Flinching, covering myself with my hands in a poor attempt to shield myself, I find that none of them hit me. Instead, I hear terrified yelps and cries. Buttercup stands protectively in front of me and I hear a piercing whine, like a charge, as her pupils turn a bright red. I know what's coming and jump at her to delay her eye lazer attack.

"Stop!" I squeak, bringing the puff and I down to the cushy padded ground.

The boys, previously squealing like girls, returned to their annoying chuckles. "Hard luck sucker-cup!" shoots one of them, lamely. Seriously, where do these half-baked insults come from? Even I could do better than that.

"Yeah" the other boy continues. "Why don't you go back to playing dollies with your girlfriend?"

I can feel Buttercup trembling with contained rage. Boys, please stop.

"Leave us alone!" I say boldly, putting my arms out, shielding Buttercup. I'm no hero and I don't pretend to be, at least not anymore, but I just want them to leave Buttercup alone. Blossom and Bubbles descend from higher up on the climbing frame.

The redhead demands "What's going?"

"Oh, nothing, miss powderpuff" they say. I wanna smack 'em. Geez, Buttercup. Way to rub off on me like this. "We were just teaching Butterball here that she shouldn't take on a match with a REAL boy when she can't even defend her girlfriend here"

The shaking is getting more violent. She's going to lash out. I've gotta do something.

"Listen, we'll leave you alone and we can all forget about this" I offer, however, even Bubbles isn't having any of it.

"You apologize right now!" the blonde orders.

Blossom accompanies her, with the same firm tone. "Or else"

"Or else what?" Do these boys not know when to shut up? "You gonna go cry to your mom and dad? Whatever, just take the dressed up freak with you and remind her that she's a girl before she messes with us again, okay"

Too far.

I feel myself go flying off into the ball-pit with tremendous force. Everything's gone black and I can hear a loud commotion at the surface. I swim through the river of plastic spheres, barely masking myself with a few from fear and I see my girlfriend is brutally mauling the boys. All the while, her sisters are trying to stop her. I shiver, as I hear her scream with a blind rage, before the grownups come and help escort her away.

I scramble through the pit and leave with them, feeling the stares of the other kids in the play area on my back.

* * *

"I'm extremely disappointed in you young lady" said Mr Utonium angrily.

The tomboy just hung her head in surrender as she was berated once again for her actions. Even her sisters weren't all too comfortable with the scene of her being told off and saw her submissiveness in the scenario concerning. Too often, her temper got the best of her and it was lucky she didn't cause too much damage this time around. The boys were taken off to the first aid at the other end of the restaurant, with busted lips, black eyes and bruises. Thankfully, Buttercup was going easy on them.

It broke my heart, seeing that there was no effort to save her own skin, putting up any excuses, she just took the man's enraged words and sat at the booth.

The pizza arrived and we dug in, conversations flowering again to help save the mood and, so to speak, the day. Buttercup was silent and barely touched her food. Just when I wanted to say something, Bubbles drew my attention to her.

"So, Robin, what's up with you guys anyway?"

"Huh?"

Blossom shuffled on the curved sofa to listen in, munching on a slice. "We're curious, Robin. After all, she is our sister and we all know what she's like"

I didn't figure we'd become so obvious. Does everyone know?

"It's... kinda hard to explain" I mutter.

 _"I don't mind..."_

I turned to face Buttercup, but she was facing away, slowly trying to eat more of her food. That telepathy still spooks me a little. Her voice, in my head, sounded pained and sad.

"Well" I began. "What do you guys wanna know?"

Blossom stated, while sipping her beverage. "We've had a hunch for a while about Buttercup's feelings towards you"

"But, we wanna know more from you. What have you guys done together lately?" Bubbles pried, her sweet voice an irresistible charm.

"Well, she saved me from Princess Morbucks a while ago. She'd kidnapped me and held me hostage in this lair and Buttercup came and rescued me using this new power I hadn't seen before"

"WHAT? You were kidnapped? Why didn't you tell-" started the redhead, furious and gobsmacked, but was silenced when the blonde clamped a hand over her trap to shut it, with a cute smile.

"Blah, blah, blah Blossom. Keep going" Bubbles urged, invested.

I smiled, finally being able to tell stories about us. "She saved me from the GangGreen Gang too. Oh, there was that time when I wanted to be a superhero too, and we went to stop Sedusa from stealing a diamond in a museum and we both kicked her butt!"

Blossom was shaking with the surge of questions filling her brain and with nowhere to escape, as she tried to shut her mouth to listen. She was clearly furious with Buttercup, but Bubbles paid no mind and was actually interested in the information given.

"That's great, Robin! That must've been scary though. Me, Blossom and Buttercup even struggle with taking her down some days"

"She WAS scary. Her hair is like a bed of whips. But, she has no idea who I am and it was a one time thing, so I can sleep at night I guess" I giggle, happy to find her giggle too.

"Did you wear a costume or something?" Blossom finally asked, her brain was straining with hundreds of questions. I was sorta intimidated by her gaze, like she wanted to interrogate me in a police station or something.

"I did. I call it 'Gatto Di Strada'! Which means a street cat. I can climb walls and swing down from ropes. I can run fast, carry stuff in my backpack..."

"You should do some crime fighting with us!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

Blossom burst. "No! Absolutely not!"

"That's okay. Buttercup already told me no"

"Huh?" they both said in unison, clearly surprised.

"Buttercup said the best I could do for her and you guys is keep safe... and that's what I'm doing. I said I wanna be like you, so we can spend more time together, but even then she said if I could, she still wouldn't want me to get hurt"

The bookworm nodded in approval, as did the blonde, smiling. I continued.

"I know she comes across as heavy handed or careless or maybe harsh, but she doesn't mean any of that. She's sweet, can be peaceful, understanding, wise... I just feel like we know each other so well... maybe better than anybody else"

I probably may have said more that was on my mind than what was intended, but then I looked to see what I would've expected to be mocking, condescending smirks, were instead sincere, heart warming smiles.

 _"You really mean that, Robin?"_

An uncontrollable, knowing smile engulfed my face. "Seriously... I couldn't be happier"

The sisters smiled in appreciation for being truthful and went back to their pizza, munching, as did I. Turning to see Buttercup, who had previously been distancing herself, she had come closer and her eyes, those big puppydog, shimmering emerald orbs seemed to say everything. Ol' cupid had turned my crush's heart into a pin cushion.

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP POV:**

How is it that Robin always seems to say exactly what I wanna hear? Although her words have cheered me up, I still can't shake this overwhelming sadness deep inside.

Despite spirits being high, I can't help but still feel distant. What those gremlins were saying in the ballpit... about me not being like a girl. Yeah, so what? I don't care what they thought... do I? Why? They're just a bunch of fr-

 _'Freak'_

That word echoes to me and I shudder. Am I? Am I really a freak? Was dressing up like this a mistake? Should I just have worn that stupid tacky dress like Blossom and Bubbles? Ugh. All I can feel is this sinking pain in my gut. The world is just cancelling itself out around me.

KA-BOOM!

Screams ring in the room, devastated from the impact of the blast. Rubbing my eyes, we watched as a familiar pink monstrosity marched its way into the restaurant rubble.

"Why, happah berfday, you little rat muffins!" chortled Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"What the heck? Fuzzy Lumpkins!" exclaimed Blossom.

Bubbles pointed to the instrument which he possessed "What's that?"

"Thisy here isa ma boomstick. I upa gradeded it" he said, holding it up. Looking far less than a shotgun, it was more like a high-tech rocket launcher. "Lookee here. Ima show you what kinda punch it packs!"

Demonstrating, he fired towards the play area, reducing it colourful smithereens and spots of random flame. Snorting and chuckling, his eyes fell upon our families and me and my sisters instantly rose from our seats.

"Pretty sweet" I plainly mused. "Only we can pack a punch far worse!"

So, we darted into the villain, knocking him far back into the street. A stench left his mouth, like gasoline: brutally intense. Fuzzy struggled as we maintained him. Knocking away his contraption of a weapon, he got back at us with a ferocious belch, enough to knock out any normal citizen into a lengthy coma. Getting to his feet, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to a small figure, reaching for his gun.

Oh... god, no.

The pink mound let out a wicked shriek and dashed towards the perpetrator "GIT YUR MITTS OFFA MA PROPERTAY!"

A helpless scream.

Out across the road, Robin fell, a scratch etched clear across her perfect face.

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

 **When had I last summoned him? I do not know. The memory does not find me. Instead, all I remember is the desire, the hunger and the agony. Reaching high, I allow a stark green flame to devour me. Beyond it, I see him, his bright eyes, his fangs black as coal and the deliverance of my release. Darkness, I welcome thee.**

* * *

"Wut in sweet tar-nation is this unholiness?" murmures Fuzzy, his eyes large and antennae dropping behind his head like rabbit ears.

I don't blame him, or anyone else, for looking upon me in horror as they do. It's been too long. My body is now fire of pitch black and my eyes, like a viper's, glows insidiously.

I spread across the tarmac, swallowing every inch of ground in my path. He starts running.

"Haf merceh! Heavens tah betsey! HAF MERCEH!" he screams.

I relish in his terror. Savor it. I gave him instances where he thinks he has a chance of escape and then, when the time is right, I swallow him into the blackness of my being. I stretch upward, a gaping spectacle, that would have been my mouth, drops to reveal a web of lime green, entrapping him in my form. Everyone shudders, as I slam myself into the ground and dissipate with a crackle and hiss. I disappear.

* * *

 **ROBIN POV**

"Robin..."

I don't want to wake up. It hurts too much. I can feel my wounds seeping.

"Robin!"

Batting my eyes open, I see the powerpuff girls, the two of them at least, Buttercup nowhere to be seen.

"W-what... what happened?" I ponder, sitting up. My face is screaming with pain.

Bubbles pats my back. "You really lucked out this time, Robin. Fuzzy nearly took your eye!"

"What were you thinking?" exclaimed the redhead.

"To be honest... I don't really know" I confess. I messed up again. I just became a problem.

"Well, thank goodness your okay" sighed Blossom, the girls hugging me. "Your face should heal just fine"

"Yeah, I don't think anybody is gonna wanna stick around long after this. How about we head home?" suggests the blonde.

I shake my head, groaning under the sting "What about Buttercup?"

"She's fine..."

"Where is she?"

"To be honest, I don't know, but she'll be back"

"I'm staying here then" I insist with a frown, finally getting up.

"Robin!" proclaims my mom and dad in worry.

"I'm not going anywhere without Buttercup!"

They fall silent, in shock, as do I. I cower under their gazes. "I'm sorry... I..."

Bubbles shakes her head with a soft smile. " _We understand"_ she assures, mentally.

My mom and dad kneel down to level with me "Honey... are you sure you want to stay here?" my father asks.

"Y-yes"

They look to each other and embrace me in a tight hug.

"Be safe" he begs with a soft, warm voice.

I watch them leave a wave them goodbye, smiling. Left alone, I observe the men who attend to the mess, sweeping and washing, repairing the damage. Perching myself back at the booth, I look to the empty space where my crush sat. Sighing, wishing for her to appear faster, I let my mind take me down memory lane.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I don't even remember how I got this far, however Buttercup appears very accepting of it. Under my climbing frame is a little room. Sometimes, the girls and I use it to play all sorts of games, like hide and seek, truth or dare, and then Buttercup would wanna scare Bubbles by going outside and pretending she's a zombie, clawing her way in through the small gaps, reaching in to pull her hair and making dreadful growls and groaning noises. Since she'd do this at night, it made things all the worse and we'd get told off for all the noise._

 _The raven haired puff was probably confused about why I was doing this. She'd had a bath, or more accurately, been forced to have one, what with Blossom and the Professor making a wager for the last piece of cake in the fridge for the first person to capture the tomboy in what looked like giant extensions of butterfly catching nets. Being grumpy about the ordeal, she came to visit me, her hair loose and around her shoulders. I hadn't seen it like that before and ... it was so beautiful. I felt my heart skip a beat seeing her with those shimmering pitch black strands, so smooth and soft looking._ _We were engaged in normal conversation, only now, I had an assortment of wild daisies I'd plucked to make a chain and adorn her with them, making a crown for her head and was now making a necklace._ _This act didn't go unnoticed and, when I caught her eye for a moment, she seemed shy and was blushing. That beautiful hair..._

 _"Hey, Robin" she says. Her croaky, somewhat goofy voice is soft and inoffensive to the ear._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _'Why are you... turning me into a decorative mannequin?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The flowers" she stated blandly._

 _"O-oh... I just... felt like making them... Is it annoying you?"_

 _"No, I just wondered why"_

 _I was wondering too. I'd seen Buttercup all the time. Why was I treating her like this, like I was praising her and wanting to dress her up like royalty or some goddess? No. I wasn't wondering. I knew why. It was because I thought she was beautiful. Although If I said anything of the sort, she'd probably deny it or ignore me. I've always thought she was pretty. I've thought she was cute, in a boyish way, but something about those midnight black locks, now hanging down past her ears, cupping her sweet face, with those emerald eyes... She looks more feminine. More like a girl._

 _I surprise her and myself, taking her from behind and reeling her into a sincere, tender hug. Her eyes shrink in surprise and that blush intensifies and, now, I can feel my own cheeks burning. I nuzzled her bed of raven hair, that smells of pine, making me think of the forest and glade, the secret place Buttercup would take me to. Her hair is so soft, like a kitten or puppy._

 _"R-Robin!" she yelped, nervous. "Wha-what?"_

 _"I think you're pretty" I confess quietly to her. My heart thuds around in me more aggressively and I can feel pins and needles in my hands, that have clamped around her belly. Not having my palms be near her chest, I can still feel her heart thump wildly too._

 _"P-pretty?" she repeated. She's embarrassed. I'm sorry._

 _I let go of her, thinking I've upset her and she turns to look at me. I don't know what to say. I just hugged her out of the blue, quite boldly and when she's quite defenseless. "I wanted to touch your hair, 'cus it's cute, and...I don't say it much, 'cus I'm scared what you think, but I think you look really beautiful... even if you... don't believe me"_

 _"I believe you" she states. "I just... it's embarrassing. I wanna say the same to you, but a heck of a lot of the time, we're surrounded by people and we don't get to be alone together much and, I don't want people picking on you, because they know that I like you"_

 _"I like you too" I concur. This makes her blush again. Her bashfulness makes her so cute. I think I'll tease her. I step over to her, my voice soft, just above a whisper._

 _"I really like you, Buttercup. And I don't care what anybody thinks"_

 _I have something. Maybe a super power. I can make the tough as nails, toughest fighter weak at the knees. Her eyes are big and I reach to cup her cute face, bringing her in for a soft kiss. She hitches her breath into a quiet gasp and, as I rub my lips against hers, I take the opportunity of having her frozen to run my fingers through her hair. It really is like the fur of a puppy dog. We break the kiss and I slide my hands down to hold hers. She's a fierce red now. She breaks eye contact and pouts, looking at the ground._

 _"Don't make fun of me"_

 _"I'm not!"_

* * *

There's so many sides to Buttercup. Moments where she is shy and submissive, where she is tomboyish and carefree, aggressive and relentless, daft and funny. These thoughts, these personalities existing under one being. I think she's more complex than people take her for. She's not just some head strong rebel. There's sides to her that some people just either haven't seen or just won't accept.

I remembered a creepy incident when the tomboy came to visit me after a fight one night with some monsters. Her paws were caked with indescribable gore and there was an eyeball, slumped like a dead slug, on her hair. Of course the powerpuffs wouldn't think so much of such gruesome details, being desensitized to it now, but that confirmation of what Buttercup was doing, **KILLING** monsters, was a little unnerving for me. I freaked out and the green hued puff had to put her bloody paws on my mouth in attempts to keep me quiet, but this only made it worse and I nearly screamed. Calming down, pushing her away from me, I quietly commanded her to wash herself before coming near me again. She looked hurt, but obeyed me and went to go wash herself. She hadn't any bad intentions, she was just absentminded. She just wanted to be affectionate, especially after fighting villains and ugly creatures trying to destroy Townsville. She told me once that her blanket, that she found comfort in, had been taken away from her, something that I'll never understand.

Well, I hope I can be as good as that blanket... what a silly thought

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP POV:**

Returning to the pizzeria, I see everyone, aside from some cleaners, have gone. I sigh, knowing they've all gone home. Probably had take out instead or something. Yet, before I go to fly away again...

"Buttercup!"

I turn and look down to see Robin, emerging from behind the still standing building door. I immediately dart over to hold her... briefly... my face sets on fire and I instinctively remove my jacket and giving it to her to wear, seeing she might be cold. Her cheeks glow a cute red at the gesture.

"I'm guessing the rest of the guys have gone now?" I ask.

She nods. "I insisted on staying. My parents didn't like me being alone, but they trust you well enough to come for me"

I smile. At least someone has faith in me. I scoop her up in my arms, creating more of an intense blush on the girl's face, which amuses me and we take off home.

How is it with all the superpowers I got, Robin seems to have a power that even I can't fathom? I don't mean to sound like some lame goofball, but with all the efforts that these bad guys and suckers that me and my sisters have to put up with every day, how come nothing they dish out ever phases or brings us down ultimately, but whenever I just look at Robin... and she turns to look back at me... in the eyes... with that smile...? I just crumble. I'm paralyzed. My knees get weak, I get tongue-tied and... she just turns me into some dork. All it takes is hearing her voice and... it's so pathetic...

On the flight home, I could feel Robin's gaze, but I didn't so much as take a glimpse at her. I couldn't. The night is always so pretty like this. Me and Robin often go on night flights like this, up high, just above the clouds, overlooking a luminous ocean of white with the moon glowing. She bravely goes to sit on my back and spreads her arms out, make believe that she's flying. I want to believe I can make her happy. I really do. But, somethings bugging me inside. Whether it's Blossom and Bubbles or what that brain-dead fuzzball, somethings telling me... maybe I'm not good enough for her. I can feel my heart sinking and, coincidentally, I start to descend from the clouds slowly, as we reach our destination back home. As we land, I see the professor glancing out from behind the living room curtain and, upon noticing my stare, he quickly vanishes.

"Buttercup..." Robin says softly. Go away butterflies! Now's not the time.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let what other people think get to you" she continues, brushing some hair from her eyes. Maybe she is telepathic after all. "I don't know what it's like to have siblings, but I know they kinda tease each other about little things and I know, despite that, they really care about you"

I sigh, crossing my arms. She resumes.

"I also think that maybe you're worried about what other people think about you... think about us"

I look to her with full focus.

"You worry about me, you always have, but the last thing I've ever wanted to be is some burden. I wanna be able to do something for YOU. I wanted to help you in crime fighting, but that just makes things complicated. I wanted to be able to handle my own fights, but I'm still struggling with that. I just want you to know I don't care what people think about us. I mean, we're happy together... right?"

I feel my lips curve into a small smile "Y-yeah"

"And... you like me, right?"

Blushing, I nod. She steps closer to me and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Besides, if everyone did what everyone expected, we wouldn't really be very interesting people. Seeing you in a suit tonight, I half expected, and you... looked very handsome"

There's chaos in my chest right now. My heart, as if it's consumed an ungodly amount of coffee, is thudding around like crazy. My face burns and I lower my face, hoping she doesn't notice. The thudding goes more rapid when i hear her charming, delicate chuckle of amusement. I'm tongue tied again. Dammit.

"And... you looked really beautiful tonight... as always expected" I manage, lifting my face again once the night air had cooled it. Her face is burning too, only she manages her shyness a bit better than me. She plays with some of her hair.

"T-thank you"

Instinctively, I step forward and lean to kiss her cheek. However, as I go to pull away, she gently tugs at my sleeve and our lips meet.

* * *

Going into the house, the professor reads an upside down newspaper in his arm chair and I shake my head with a knowing smile, making my way upstairs. Closing the door to my room, I take a deep breath, rolling my eyes, preparing for the anticipated screams of glee from my sisters. They saw and heard everything.

 **END**


End file.
